Electronic devices such as televisions and personal computers (PCs) require a control system that includes a user interface system. Typically, a user interface system provides information to a user and simplifies use of the device. One example of a user interface is an electronic menuing system in a television system. The menuing system allows a user to easily interact with and control a television system, which is becoming more complex.
Electronic Program Guides (EPG) are very useful for providing program information while a consumer is watching TV. An EPG provides time and channel information electronically, typically in a familiar grid format.